


Giving In

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, Lust, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Sam can't take Dean's innuendos any longer.





	Giving In

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Giving In  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 288  
**Summary:** Sam can't take Dean's innuendos any longer.  
**A/N:** written for [August Rush Day 19](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2838705.html) at 1_million_words  
For this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/1249198/1249198_original.jpg)

The feeling of being watched sent goosebumps racing down Sam’s spine. He quickly spun around from the stack of large and ancient books that littered the table in front of him. “Dean.” A sigh of relief swept through him. For a moment he had thought.... He shook his head. “What do you want?”

Dean bit his lip to keep the wicked grin he knew he was feeling from showing. “Now, that’s a loaded question if ever I heard one.” He couldn’t stop himself from winking knowingly at his brother.

“Damn it, Dean” Sam clenched his teeth. From the moment his brother had gotten the mark everything he had said to him was chock full of innuendo. “Knock it off.”

“I would love to.” The grin Dean had tried to hide spread across his face then quickly turned into a pout. “But you won’t let me.”

A frustrated sigh welled up within Sam as he closed his eyes and begged for strength. If he’d thought for a second that Dean wasn’t just trying to get a rise out of him but really meant what he said he would give in.... in a split second. Sam opened his eyes to find Dean leaning over him, his lips mere inches from his own. 

“News flash, Sammy. I am trying to get a rise out of you.” Desire rode him hard as he moved his head until his lips were against Sam’s ear. “And I meant every word I’ve said. Did you?” 

His eyes widened as it dawned on Sam that he had spoken his thoughts out loud. With a groan of surrender he cupped Dean’s face in his hands and pulled him in for passionate kiss that left them both breathless.


End file.
